


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just after midnight on Christmas morning, time for the twins to get their special present from Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

“So, what do you two want for Christmas?”

Fred and George stopped dead in their tracks and looked over at the old patched and frayed armchair by the Christmas tree. The balding head of their father could be seen just above the headrest of the chair.

“Dad?” said Fred.

“What are you doing down here?” asked George.

Arthur swivelled the chair around to face them. With the blinking lights of the tree now mostly behind him, it was hard to see his face, but the twins could tell he was smiling serenely. “I think a better question is what are you two doing awake? It’s past midnight.”

“Oh, is it?” asked Fred innocently.

George grinned broadly. “Merry Christmas to you, then, Dad.”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas. Well, as you were.” And at that, the twins attempted to go on their way toward the basement.

“Hang on, wait a minute, come back here,” Arthur said, gesturing for them to come closer.

Fred and George exchanged a weary glance and shuffled into the living room, where they stood before their father, side-by-side, in their hand-me-down pyjamas.

“You haven’t answered my question yet. What were you two doing up so late?”

“You hadn’t answered ours yet, either,” Fred pointed out.

“Yeah. What are _you_ doing up so late? Surely, at your age, you need more sleep than we do.”

Arthur’s eyebrows went up. “I was enjoying the quiet, if you must know. It’s nice down here at night.”

The twins gazed at the tree for a moment, at the multi-coloured lights and glinting ornaments, the golden star on the top, the way the whole thing gave the room a soft, warm glow.

“It is kinda nice, actually,” said George. “Sorry to disturb you, Dad.”

“We thought you’d be resting up,” said Fred, and he added sheepishly, “You know… because you’ll be giving us our special present later on.”

“Mm-hm,” said Arthur. “I’m plenty rested, thank you. I _was_ going to come up and give you your presents a bit later, but since you’re already down here…” Arthur looked from twin to twin with a glint in his eye that mirrored the look the twins got when they were up to something. “Did you tell Father Christmas what you wanted this year?”

The twins grinned at him.

“We’re sixteen, Dad,” said Fred.

“And anyway, do you really think ‘Father Christmas’ has ever had either of us on his Nice List?”

“Good point,” Arthur conceded. “But if he was feeling generous one year, what would you ask for?”

“Explosives,” said Fred, nodding sagely.

“It’s already Christmas,” said George. “What’s the point of telling you now?”

“I don’t mean real gifts,” said Arthur in a low voice. “I mean… just for fun.” The twins gave each other knowing glances, finally catching on. Arthur patted his lap and grinned up at them. “Which one of you wants to go first?”

The twins chuckled.

“What. The hell?” said Fred.

George leaned closer to Fred and said in a hushed voice that Arthur could still hear, “I think the old man’s feeling nostalgic.”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Arthur. “Nostalgic. Been years since we did this.”

“Sure your rickety old man’s legs can still handle us?” asked Fred as he approached Arthur and plunked himself down on his father’s lap. He grinned at Arthur and said, “Hello.”

“Hello, Freddie.” Arthur laid a hand on Fred’s back. “Now, tell Daddy what you want for Christmas.”

Fred rolled his eyes and glanced at George, who had taken a seat on the couch a few feet away and was watching them, Christmas lights and a smile making his eyes twinkle. Fred turned his face back toward Arthur, wriggled a bit on his lap to get comfortable and was about to begin when Arthur said, “And no, you can’t have explosives.”

“Humph,” Fred grunted with a bit of a frown. “Well, Daddy, I think I’ve been very good this year–” George snorted and had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud “– and I’d really, really like a new wand. A brand new one, not a used one.”

Arthur nodded. “I see. What else?”

Fred leaned against Arthur, snuggling close to him. “I’d also like a new Exploding Snap deck.”

“Oh? What happened to your old one?”

“Erm,” said George. “We may have… modified it a bit.”

“Yeah,” agreed Fred. “You’d think something with the word ‘exploding’ in its name would be more resistant to, well, explosions.”

“Ah. Well, what else, then?” Arthur slipped both his arms around Fred’s torso and held him close, looking right up into his eyes. Fred’s body curved into his, their faces mere inches apart.

“Hm. I’m not sure I can ask for what else I want.”

“Why not?”

Fred laid a hand on Arthur’s belly. It glided up to his open collar, where he slid his fingers onto Arthur’s chest beneath the fabric. “Because it might make me say some very naughty words, and that would make me a bad boy and then I might not get what I want this year.” And he gave Arthur his very best mock pout, making Arthur smile.

Arthur rubbed Fred’s stomach. “What words? It’s okay, Freddie, you can say them to me.”

“Well, Daddy,” Fred murmured, “I might have to say words like… fuck… and cock… and spunk.” He began to lay little kisses along Arthur’s jaw and up to his ear.

“Those are very naughty words, indeed, Fred. And you know what? You are a very good boy for saying them.”

“Really?” Fred looked over at George. “Here that, George? We can swear whenever we want now.”

Arthur chuckled. “Nice try. Shift a bit to make room for George?” Fred obeyed, squishing himself awkwardly against the side of the chair and leaving Arthur’s other leg free for George to sit on. George stood and went over and sat just as awkwardly in the small space provided for him.

“Hang on a minute,” said Arthur as he reached over the side of the chair and grabbed his wand out of the side pocket. “Let’s just make things a little more comfortable here, shall we?” He cast a quick Engorgement Charm on his armchair, causing it to expand in size both height- and width-wise. The twins were able to turn more towards each other so they could each see their father properly.

“So,” said Arthur, sliding an arm around George’s waist, “what does Georgie want for Christmas?”

“Well,” said George in a low voice, “I think I’ve been a very naughty boy.” A mischievous grin spread across his lips and he looked coyly at his father.

“Really?” said Arthur. “And you’re admitting it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, this is a first. Why?”

“Because I think being naughty will get me exactly what I want.”

“And what’s that?”

George’s grin broadened. “I’m tired of my old broom. I want something new to ride.”

“A new broom?”

George shook his head. “Uh-uh.” He licked his lips, laid a hand on Arthur’s belly and slowly moved it down until he was cupping Arthur’s crotch. “But what I want is very long and very hard.”

Fred grinned. “And it’s the best present of all of them this year.”

“Is it?” said Arthur, playing along. “And what is the best present this year?”

“It’s the absolute biggest package in the house,” said George, his voice softening to an almost obscenely suggestive whisper. “And it is after midnight, so it is Christmas.”

“Which means we should be able to open presents now,” said Fred. “And we want to start with the biggest one.”

George gave Arthur’s erection an affectionate squeeze. “I definitely think it’s ready to be opened.” Arthur shuddered slightly as George’s hand slid down inside his clothes and slowly began to expose his erection.

“Now, _that_ is exactly what we wanted this year,” said Fred, sliding his own hand down into Arthur’s pants, finding his balls and starting to play with them. Meanwhile, George was slowly stroking Arthur’s length.

“Ooh, Daddy, how did you know?” George purred.

“I suppose I know you pretty well by now,” Arthur replied softly. “And you boys have gotten so much bigger since the last time you were on Daddy’s lap, haven’t you?”

Fred grinned at him. “Oh, we’ve gotten quite a lot bigger since the last time.” He removed his hand from Arthur’s pants and brought both hands to his own waistband. “We can show you how big we’ve gotten.” He began to push his waistband down, but Arthur stopped him, sliding his arm from around George’s back and quickly laid it overtop of Fred’s to stop them moving.

“Uh-uh,” he said, shaking his head and moving Fred’s hands away from his crotch. “Not until Daddy says so.”

Fred gave him a lazy lopsided smile. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m just so anxious for all of us to open our presents.”

“Yeah, Daddy, when are you going to open yours?” asked George, spreading his legs as best he could while sitting on Arthur’s leg, as though offering himself to Arthur.

Arthur’s eyes went down to George’s crotch, to the obvious erection beneath the fabric there. “Well, since it is Christmas, I suppose I should open them now. Up you get, then. Stand in front of me.”

With identical grins, the twins scrambled down off Arthur’s lap and stood side-by-side before him. Arthur slid forward a bit, perching on the edge of the seat, his rigid cock still jutting over the top of his pants, and he surveyed the tented pyjama pants of his sons.

“Lift your shirts a bit for me,” he instructed. The twins obeyed, exposing their pale, flat bellies. “Good boys. Fred, you first.” Arthur reached forward, took hold of Fred’s waistband and began to lower it, slowly revealing Fred’s erection. Arthur lowered the pyjamas to Fred’s knees and let them drop to the floor. “My, my, my. You have grown quite a bit, haven’t you?”

“Do you like it, Daddy?” asked Fred.

“Oh, yes, Fred, it’s exactly what I wanted.” And as he stared up into Fred’s eyes, Arthur leaned forward, took hold of Fred’s cock, extended his tongue and began to bathe the head with it. Fred shuddered, watching as Arthur’s eyes slid shut and he took the head all the way in and began to suck, making soft, hungry little noises.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Fred moaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back a bit. A moment later, he felt George gently grip his hair, turn his face to the side and latch onto his mouth, tongue sliding deep inside it. Fred groaned, sucking George’s tongue, his cock twitching in his father’s mouth.

After several minutes of sucking, Arthur finally pulled back. He gently stroked Fred’s wet cock and watched Fred and George kiss each other. “You’re so beautiful together,” he said. Fred and George disengaged and looked down at him. “If you’ve been doing that together all year, then I’d have to say that you’ve both been very, very good.” Arthur moved his hands over to George and exposed him as well. “Such a big boy. Daddy’s very proud to see how much you’ve both grown. Daddy has to taste you now, okay, Georgie?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Arthur began to lave the head of George’s cock, licking the slit, tasting it, licking all around it until he finally took the head in his mouth and began suckling. He felt George’s cock twitch in his grip, tasted the pre-come that leaked out. And when he felt George’s hands on his head, petting him and gently encouraging him, he let out a low, hungry growl and sucked even more enthusiastically, closing his eyes and gripping George’s hips.

Arthur was relaxing into his task when he heard retreating footsteps. He opened his eyes and found that Fred had disappeared, leaving his pyjama pants in a pool of fabric on the floor next to George. He stopped sucking. “Where’d he go?”

“Kitchen,” breathed George, looking down at him with half-closed eyes.

“What for?”

“Probably to fetch the–”

“–cooking oil,” Fred announced as he returned, carrying a tall, thin bottle filled with golden liquid. “Don’t think Mum’ll mind, do you?” he asked with a grin.

Arthur sat up straight. “Don’t think Mum will mind what, exactly?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, and he’s being coy,” Fred said to George. He stood before his father again, raised a leg, positioned his bare foot against the backrest of the armchair and gave it a push, causing the chair to recline and Arthur to fall into a more horizontal position. Fred immediately launched himself at Arthur, straddling him, sitting squarely on his crotch and rolling his hips, rubbing their erections together.

“You know, Daddy,” said Fred as he pulled the cork out of the bottle and handed the cork to George, who’d taken a seat on the armrest. “I feel the need to reiterate that I’ve been a very good boy this year.”

“Oh, have you?”

“I think so, yes. And what I’d like most this Christmas is to slide my cock into something tight and warm.” Fred poured some of the golden oil into his palm and began to slick it all over his own cock. “Do you think I can have that? Have I been good enough this year, Daddy?”

Arthur gripped Fred’s thighs, watching Fred’s hand work the oil up and down his length, making it gleam in the twinkling Christmas lights. He felt his cock respond to the sight, giving an impatient little jerk beneath Fred’s warm weight. He licked his lips. “Perhaps that can be arranged.”

Fred handed the bottle over to George, who set it down on the floor. Fred then slid down off his father and got down on his knees before him. He pulled Arthur’s pants down and quickly removed them. Then, with surprising strength, he hefted Arthur’s legs up, pushing them as far back as they’d go, one knee ending up resting against the unoccupied armrest, while the other leg ended up cradled in George’s arms.

Fred cupped Arthur’s cheeks and ran his thumbs along the parted crease, gingerly approaching the rosy little hole, nudging it and finally caressing a thumb overtop of it. He took that thumb, gave it a lick and ran it over the hole again. The hole contracted and then relaxed, and Arthur emitted a soft sigh or pleasure. Encouraged, Fred moved his face in closer until he was brushing his lips and nose against it. “Is this what you want for Christmas, Daddy?” he whispered against his father’s body. He extended his tongue and pressed it firmly to the crease just under Arthur’s entrance and slowly licked his way up and over the little opening, slowing his ascent even more as he glided over it, pressing in. He was reward by quickening breath and several breathy groans from his father.

George watched all this, eyed his father’s cock, watched it respond to Fred’s teasing, the slit glistening in the light as a droplet of pre-come leaked out and ran slowly down, disappearing underneath the head.

Then George got an idea. He reached down for his father’s wand, aimed it at the base of the chair and cast a Fixing Charm to bind the chair to the floor. He then dropped the wand to the floor and shifted, perching himself on his knees on the almost horizontal backrest of the chair, above Arthur’s head, the Fixing Charm preventing the chair from toppling over under his weight. He took hold of both of Arthur’s ankles, pulled his legs even further back, and watched Fred bury his face deep in their father, eating and licking messily.

After several minutes, Fred finally pulled his face away from Arthur’s body. His mouth, the area around his mouth, and his chin were all wet with his own saliva. He grinned up at his twin and wiped his mouth off as he rose to his full height. He pulled his shirt up and off, tossing his hair as his head came free of the shirt, and the shirt was chucked aside. He took hold of his slippery cock and asked once more in a low rumble, “It this what Daddy wants for Christmas this year?”

Arthur’s eyes drifted down Fred’s body to the swollen prick he was fondling. His own cock pulsed at the sight. “Yes,” he finally said, sounding breathless.

Fred moved closer and bent his knees, resting them on the edge of the chair on either side of Arthur. He teased Arthur with his dick, rubbing the slippery head against Arthur’s balls and his opening and the sensitive, flat little patch of skin that separated them. “Yeah? Have you been good all year, then?”

Arthur had to smile as he nodded and replied, “Yes, Fred, I have. I’ve been very good.”

“Mmm,” Fred moaned, leaning forward over Arthur, hovering above him, slowly rubbing himself against him. He glanced up and found himself staring right at his twin’s hard-on. He leaned forward and gave it a soft kiss on its end, smiling up at George as he pulled back again. Then he looked back down at his father, into the warm, friendly eyes behind the glasses that looked up at him trustingly. “Seems like quite a naughty Daddy who would ask his sixteen-year-old sons to sit on his lap in the middle of the night, don’t you think?” he asked.

“Well, perhaps I have been a bit of a bad boy,” Arthur conceded.

“I think so, too. And you know what bad Daddies get for Christmas?”

Arthur shook his head.

Fred moved his mouth over to one of Arthur’s ears, gently brushed his lips against the delicate shell. “They get this,” he whispered, and he reached down between them, took hold of himself, positioned his cock appropriately and began to push into Arthur’s body.

Arthur groaned and arched, looking back at George’s cock, which was hovering just above and behind his head. George smiled down at him and let go of one of Arthur’s legs to instead take hold of himself and play with himself for Arthur’s enjoyment. “Would Daddy like to play with his other present now, too?”

Fred sat up tall on his knees again, gripped the undersides of Arthur’s thighs and slowly pushed all the way inside him, sighing at the tight warmth that hugged and pulled him in. “Do it,” he grunted. “Give it to him, George.”

“Arch your neck a bit more, Dad,” George instructed, reaching down and sliding a hand underneath Arthur’s neck, gently pulling up on it just a bit. Arthur obediently tilted his face up even more, offering George a good angle, but also making his glasses fall toward his forehead. George carefully removed them and set them aside.

“Oh… Merlin…” Arthur groaned as Fred began to fuck him. “Yes… fuck, yes…”

“Well, now I think stuffing his mouth with something would actually be a practical move on our part,” panted Fred. “We can’t have him screaming in ecstasy; he’ll wake the whole house.”

“You could go easy on him, Fred,” George pointed out.

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” And with a wicked grin, Fred gave Arthur an extra hard thrust, making Arthur yelp.

George smiled at that and looked down at their father, at his exposed throat, at the way his chest rapidly rose and fell beneath his pyjama top. George gripped himself with one hand and stroked his father’s throat with the other as he angled his cock into Arthur’s panting mouth. Arthur closed his mouth around it, his heavy breathing went from mouth to nose and his grunting and groaning made George’s cock seem to vibrate in the most wonderful way.

“Ohhh, Daddy,” George moaned. He leaned forward a bit and braced himself on one hand, still stroking Arthur’s throat with the other, and gazed at his twin with sleepy eyes. He began to roll his hips, very slowly and carefully fucking Arthur’s mouth.

Fred gazed back, slowing his own thrusts to match his twin’s, and he leaned forward as well to meet George over Arthur’s torso. Fred reached up and hooked his hand onto the back of George’s neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. They kissed deeply for a long, quiet moment. With Fred’s thrusts so gentle now, Arthur’s noises had mostly died away, and except for their soft panting breaths and the wet sounds of the twins’ kissing, a sense of calm had descended upon the softly glowing family room.

Arthur, full of his twins, was utterly content. Fred’s cock slowly stroked a most sensitive area deep inside him, making him moan intermittently, his throat vibrating against George’s hand. He gripped Fred’s hips and gently guided his thrusts, pulling him as far in as he could go on every inward stroke.

Finally, Fred pulled his mouth away from George and moaned, “I’m gonna come,” expelling hot breath across his twin’s face. George pulled back as well and they both focused on Arthur again, who was still quietly nursing on George’s cock. Fred began to thrust harder and faster again.

“That’s it, Daddy, suck him. Suck him dry,” Fred ordered, almost growled, starting to really pound his father’s body now. Arthur’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he began to grunt and groan again. And moments later, Fred was spilling into him, body shuddering until he collapsed on top of Arthur.

“My turn,” George announced. He carefully removed himself from Arthur’s mouth and got up off the chair. Fred withdrew and moved out of his way, letting Arthur relax his legs. George plunked himself down on top of Arthur, straddling him.

“You haven’t come yet, George,” said Fred.

“I’m sure Daddy will take care of that. Won’t you, Daddy?”

Arthur gave him a weak, satisfied smile and took hold of George’s waist. “Is that what you want for Christmas, Georgie? You want Daddy to make you come?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” said George as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. “And I want Daddy to fill me up with his big cock.”

Fred got the bottle of oil from the floor and helpfully poured some into George’s palm.

“You know,” Arthur said as George lubricated him, “if you swear that you’ve been really good boys all year, Daddy might just give you both a good spanking later on.”

The twins grinned at each other.

“Promise?” said Fred.

“Yeah, if you do that, we might forget about the explosives.”

“You _are_ forgetting about the explosives,” Arthur said firmly.

“Shh, shh, shhh,” said Fred, touching his index finger to Arthur’s lips to silence him. “Don’t ruin the moment with words.”

“Especially ones we’ve no intention of listening to,” added George, who was now positioning himself over Arthur’s erection, gripping it and trying to nudge it inside himself. He let his head fall back as he began to slide down onto his father’s hard length. He moaned at the ceiling, slowly easing his way down, feeling his father’s girth stretch him and fill him up.

“You okay, Georgie?” asked Arthur, still gripping George’s waist, helping to ease him down.

“Yeah,” George whispered. Finally, his body was flush with Arthur’s, Arthur’s cock buried all the way inside him. George sat there a moment, almost completely still, except for his breathing, allowing his body to grow accustomed to the sensation.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby,” murmured Arthur.

“Daddy,” George whispered. He laid his hand on top of Arthur’s larger ones, pressing them firmly to his waist. Soon, George was lifting himself up again and tentatively beginning his ride.

Fred climbed over the armrest, settled in the chair just behind Arthur’s head and made him raise his head a bit so that he, Fred, could move closer and cradle Arthur’s head in his lap.

“I suppose you boys do this together all the time now,” Arthur said as he laid his head in Fred’s lap.

“Well, we have to keep ourselves occupied somehow,” said Fred. “It’s hard, waiting all year for Daddy’s special gift.”

“We should… do this… more often,” panted George, who was now riding Arthur full-tilt. Sweat was forming all over his body, but his face remained serene, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open.

Arthur assisted him as best he could, aiding in lifting him a bit on every upward movement. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” asked Fred. “What about our birthday? We’d love a happy birthday fuck from Daddy,” Fred murmured, stroking Arthur’s head.

“We’ll have to see how good you are during the next few months,” said Arthur, sweat beginning to form on his brow, his muscles tensing as he pushed his hips up to meet George each time George came back down. Arthur slid a hand down, away from George’s waist, gripped George’s bouncing cock instead and began to stroke it. “How’s that, Georgie?” he asked, his voice soft and breathy and slightly higher-pitched as his pleasure intensified.

“So good, Daddy,” replied George in much the same tone.

“Daddy’s going to come for you now, okay?” And Arthur shuddered and began to spurt inside George. Fred caressed his face and neck and chest, and looked up at George, who was carefully milking every drop out of his father with his muscles.

“How’d he do this year, George?” asked Fred.

George’s eyes went toward the ceiling and he wriggled around on Arthur’s lap a bit as though checking something inside himself. “Oh, I think we got a pretty good haul this time around,” he announced with a grin.

Arthur grunted as his body shook with the last of his climax. He finally relaxed and continued to stroke George until he, too, began to come. Fred quickly pulled Arthur’s pyjama top up and out of the way to watch his twin’s come land on their father’s skin, in the thin ginger fur on his belly. Afterward, George fell on top of Arthur and buried his face in Arthur’s neck, hot, sweaty, exhausted and very satisfied. “Merry Christmas, Dad,” he panted.

“Merry Christmas, Dad,” echoed Fred.

Arthur smiled up at Fred and squeezed George snugly against himself. “Merry Christmas, boys. Hope we all enjoyed our, erm, presents this year.”

“Don’t we always?”

“Can’t wait till next year,” said George. “But… you got us real presents, too, right?”

With a deep laugh, Arthur gave George a playful smack on his bare bottom. George grinned and moaned, arched his back and murmured, “Thought you’d forgotten about the spankings.”

 

END


End file.
